bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Toa Mangai
Die Toa Mangai waren ein Team aus insgesamt 11 Toa, die auf einen Hilferuf von Metru Nui reagierten und nach Erfüllung ihrer Mission dort blieben. thumb|left|Lhikan, der einzige als Set erschienene Toa Mangai Team-Mitglieder *Lhikan *Naho *Tuyet *Nidhiki *Vier Toa des Eises *Ein Toa des Wassers *Ein Toa des Steins *Ein weiterer Toa mit unbekanntem Element Zudem ist bekannt, dass mindestens einer der namentlich unbekannten Toa, vielleicht Naho, eine Kanohi Kakama trug. Alle diese Toa wurden vor ca 1000 Jahren - direkt oder indirekt - von Teridax getötet. Geschichte Vor 4000 Jahren Vor ca 4000 Jahren wurde der Kanohi-Drache von einigen Dunklen Jägern (ein Teil der späteren Piraka) befreit und er griff Metru Nui an. Da Metru Nui zu dieser Zeit keine Toa hatte, schickte Turaga Dume einen Hilferuf an alle umliegenden Inseln, und es kamen insgesamt 11 Toa nach Metru Nui, die es schafften, den Kanohi-Drache gemeinsam zu besiegen und nach Xia zu bringen. Danach beschlossen die Toa, auf Metru Nui zu bleiben. Da sie die Beschützer der Matoraner waren, nahmen sie Mangai, den matoranerischen Begriff für "Beschützer", als Name ihres Teams. Vor 3500 Jahren Es kam zum Tod mehrerer Matoraner, und Tuyet behauptete, dass dies eine Drohung dreier Dunkler Jäger sei. In Wahrheit beging jedoch sie selbst diese Morde, um Lhikan und Nidhiki dazu zu bringen, ebendiese Dunklen Jäger von Metru Nui zu vertreiben, da sie hinter ihrem Nui-Stein her waren. Lhikan kam jedoch hinter ihren Betrug und schaffte es gemeinsam mit Nidhiki, Tuyet zu besiegen. Für ihre Tat wurde Tuyet von Botar in die Grube verbannt. Vor 3000 Jahren Während des Krieges gegen die Dunklen Jäger ließ sich Nidhiki von Lariska überzeugen, den Dunklen Jägern zu überlaufen, und Lhikan in eine Falle zu locken. Lhikan beobachtete jedoch ein Treffen zwischen den beiden und wurde kurz darauf von einem weiteren Dunklen Jäger, Hakann, überrascht und zur Mitarbeit gezwungen: Hakann selbst wollte dem Krieg endlich ein Ende bereiten, deshalb bot er ihm an, Lariska nicht vor Lhikan's "Gegenfalle" zu warnen, wenn Lhikan die Dunklen Jäger lebendig Metru Nui verlassen lassen würden. So geschah es auch, doch Lhikan wollte nichts mehr mit Nidhiki zu tun haben und schickte ihn mit den Dunklen Jägern mit. Vor 1001 Jahren Als Teridax Dume verschwinden ließ und seine Position einnahm, schickte er acht der verbleibenden Toa los, um Missionen zu erfüllen. Eine Toa des Wassers und ein Toa des Steins wurden z.b. als Testpersonen für eine Waffe nach Xia geschickt. Diese Waffe war eine neue, energieabsaugende Klinge. Die Vortixx benannten später die Waffe nach den beiden Toa. Die beiden und auch keiner der anderen Toa kehrte je zurück, denn Teridax hatte Eliminator angeheurt, um diese Toa zu töten. Jetzt war Lhikan das letzte verbleibende Mitglied des Teams. Vor 1000 Jahren Kurz vor der Großen Katastrophe entschloss sich Lhikan, sechs neue Toa zu erschaffen. Teridax manipulierte ihn jedoch, sodass er sechs andere Matoraner zu Toa machte, als die Sterne ihm auftrugen - dies trug später zu Verwirrung bei den Toa Metru/Hordika bei, obwohl Teridax, ohne es zu wissen, damit den Willen von Mata Nui ausführte. Lhikan musste seine gesamte Kraft opfern, um die sechs neuen Toa zu erschaffen, und als Folge davon wurde er ein Turaga. Nicht viel später wurde er von Teridax getötet. Auch Nidhiki - von Roodaka inzwischen zu einem spinnenartigen Rahi mutiert - wurde von Teridax absorbiert, da dieser so den Verlust von Kraft beim Gestaltwandeln verringern wollte; und als Folge der Großen Katastrophe wurde auch die Grube zerstört und Tuyet wurde getötet. Reale Welt *Toa Lhikan wurde 2004 als Set, gemeinsam mit einem Kikanalo, veröffentlicht. *Turaga Lhikan war 2006 ein Werbegeschenk bei Duracell-Batterien; dieses Set ist jedoch etwas merkwürdig, da - unter anderem - keine richtigen Füße und nur eine Hand vorhanden sind. *Toa Nidhiki wurde ursprünglich als Set geplant; man beschloss sich jedoch schon in einer der ersten Phasen dagegen, aus dem Set wurde später Toa Iruini, der 2005 veröffentlicht wurde. *Der mutierte Nidhiki wurde 2004 als Set veröffentlicht. Trivia *Der Vulkan auf Mata Nui wurde nach diesem Toa-Team benannt. *Die Namen "Toa Mangai" und "Naho" wurden von Nuhri the Metruan vorgeschlagen und von Greg Farshtey angenommen. Quellen *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Birth of a Dark Hunter *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet *Dark Mirror *Greg Farshtey's Antworten auf Fragen